Take What You Want
by shulesaddict77
Summary: For once she would just take what she wanted and right now she wanted him. COMPLETE


**Written for one of my lovely reviewers who asked me if I would consider writing a CS one-shot in which everything goes wrong on Emma's birthday until one certain pirate comes along and saves the day with smut galore. So yeah, this is for you, **_Angelfan984_**. Consider it your belated birthday present and I hope today turns out better than yesterday. For both of us. Enjoy! Smut galore, ahoy! :-)**

**Well, this was supposed to be a short one-shot. It ended up to be over 3,500 words long. I don't think you can call that short. I got carried away. :-)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

* * *

Planting her boots on the table she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. She was glad that this day was almost over. It should have been a great day. After all it was her birthday. But this had just been one of _those_ days. One of those days were just everything seemed to go wrong.

She had woken up with a splitting headache and hadn't even known where it came from. She had hardly headaches but of course today of all days her head had been hammering in the rhythm of her heartbeat. She should have just stayed in bed but couldn't.

Her parents and Henry had planned the whole day, Henry rushing into her room, balancing a tray with her breakfast in his hands and chattering animatedly as he crawled into bed with her and Emma had just grabbed the coffee and had hoped that the caffeine would ease the pain.

It had actually helped a little bit and she had felt already better when she went into the shower but then she had discovered that her shampoo was empty and she had to wash her hair with shower gel. While putting on make-up she had almost smashed the mascara into her eye, the powder box had dropped out of her hand and scattered its content all over the floor and her hair had been doing what it had wanted so that she had just put it into a ponytail, scoffing at her reflection because the sight greeting her out of the mirror hadn't been pretty.

And from there the day had just gone downhill. They had been all trying too hard to make it an unforgettable memory for her. The first birthday with her family. Emma had been surprised that no one had realized that she had to force herself to keep smiling. She had been sure if she would have looked into a mirror she would have looked like the Joker from the Batman movie.

But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't erase the memories of all the birthdays she had to spend alone. One day didn't make up for almost twenty-nine years of feeling homeless, unloved, forgotten. Being tossed around from one family to another and when she had finally thought she had found a home with Neal, he had abandoned her like everyone else, putting her in jail for a crime he had committed.

Thankfully the day was over now and she didn't need to feign happiness anymore. She'd sneaked out of the apartment, whiskey bottle in her hand and had gone to the station, hoping for a few quite moments.

With still closed eyes she lifted the glass of scotch to her mouth and took a gulp, the alcohol not only burning down her throat but also letting the exertions of the day fade into the background and she relaxed into the chair, letting out a soft groan.

He was leaning against the wall, just observing her. He didn't know what had brought him to the station. For all he knew she was spending the day with her family, celebrating her birthday.

But here she was. At the Sheriff's station. Alone. Looking utterly exhausted.

He should probably just leave her alone, let her have the peace she apparently searched for as she'd come here but something just drew him towards her and he pushed himself away from the wall, stepping silently closer.

"The celebration already over?" Killian asked softly, expecting her to at least startle a little bit but she didn't move a muscle and he waited patiently for her to acknowledge his presence.

Opening one eye slowly she shot him an exaggerated glance before she closed it again and sighed heavily. "How can I help you, Captain Hook?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Sheriffs can smell pirates." Emma deadpanned, one corner of her mouth tilting up into the first real smile of the day as she heard his deep chuckle.

"Is that so, love?" The familiar endearment at the end of his sentence, spoken in his throaty, lilting voice made her stomach flip and she tightened her grip around the glass, realizing that the pirate was probably the last person she should converse with in her current state of mind. He was too good in reading her.

"You look …" Killian started but trailed off, apparently unsure which word to use to not sound impolite and Emma opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Horrible?" Emma tried to joke before she added. "Yes, I know."

"No, you could never look horrible, love." Killian said firmly. "You look exhausted. Why is that, princess? Was the celebration not to your liking?"

"It was ..." Emma hesitated briefly before she finished the sentence lamely. "... okay."

"Just okay?"

"I don't want to bother you with details. It's just me being ridiculous. Not your concern." As he didn't say anything but just looked at her with a tentative glint in his eyes, she huffed out a breath and threw her hands in the air. "I think you can say I had a bad hair day."

"A bad hair day?" Killian looked utterly confused, studying her hair for a second and an honest laugh came out of her mouth since he clearly didn't understand what she was talking about and he shot her another bewildered look as he said. "It looks good to me."

"It's a saying. You know, just boring female stuff. Silly things we can get all worked up about like when your hair does what it wants and you can't seem to tame it or you burn your tongue because you need your coffee so desperately that you can't wait until it has cooled down to a temperature that makes it drinkable without scalding the roof of your mouth. Chipped off nails, the dead battery of your phone. Things like that. Like I said … it's ridiculous."

"I don't think I'm familiar with the female quirks you are referring to."

"You don't say!" Emma said mockingly and he flashed her a broad grin, a grin that made something hot shoot straight to her stomach and eying him scrutinizingly for a few seconds she made a snap decision. Standing up slowly she approached him, giving him an estimating look.

"What?" Killian asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he leaned back against the table, crossing his legs at the ankles and folding his arms over his chest. "You look like a predator circling its prey."

"Can you do me a favor?" Emma spoke softly, asking herself what the hell had gotten into her because what she was about to ask him would be like open the box of Pandora.

"Depends on what you are asking for." Killian said hesitantly.

"Close your eyes."

Quirking an eyebrow in surprise, he tilted his mouth up into a lopsided grin. "Why? Do you wanna handcuff me again? As long as you stay with me and entertain me, I'm all for it."

"Just close your eyes and don't move." Emma replied, slightly exasperated.

"Are you gonna knock me out again?"

"Will you just close your eyes?" Emma hissed. "And no matter what I do ... don't react!"

"That sounds naughty." Killian drawled. "You do realize that I can't control all my attachments if you decide to let your hands wander, don't you?"

"Just shut up and do it."

"You are one bossy lass."

"Fine." Emma snapped, turning away from him. "Never mind. It was a stupid idea anyway."

"Wait." Killian said quickly, his hand grabbing her wrist to keep her from going any further. "I'll do it. Just keep the whip under control. I like it kinky but ..."

"Hook!" Emma told him sharply and he let out a deep sigh.

"Okay." Killian spoke with mock resignation and closed his eyes.

"Put your hands on the table." She demanded.

"You mean my hand and hook?"

"Yes. I need to get really close for what I have in mind."

"That sounds promising."

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm just gonna go."

"Shutting up now."

Wondering for one second if she had completely lost her mind now, she stared at his face. But then the need to touch him overwhelmed her again, the same need that had made her ask him to do her a favor in the first place. For once she didn't want to ignore the feelings he elicited in her. For once she would just act on them.

Stepping closer, careful to touch his body as little as possible, she leaned towards him and her eyes dropped shut as his scent hit her nostrils and she inhaled a deep breath.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"Yes, I am." Emma said softly. "You smell incredible. A mixture of leather, sea air and this scent that is just you."

"This might actually turn out to be quite torturous."

"I wonder if ..."

"What?"

"I wonder if I could taste the sea salt on your skin." Emma whispered, her heart starting to hammer loudly in her chest as she saw his jaw tighten.

"Swan, you are making this 'no reacting thing' really hard." Killian growled, balling his good hand into a fist.

"I just need to ..." Trailing off, Emma leaned into his body, her lips brushing over his neck, her tongue darting out, licking over his skin.

Killian jerked back surprised, his blue eyes meeting hers and throwing her a curious look, he asked quietly. "What the hell are you doing, love?"

"Tasting you." Emma breathed and lifting her hand, she pulled his eyelids shut again. "Close your eyes."

He didn't know why he was doing her bidding so willingly but his body was actually on high alert, waiting for her next move, the anticipation making every nerve ending in his body sizzle with unsuspected need.

Her fingers suddenly trailed along one of his eyebrows and his breath hitched in his throat as she skimmed her fingers tentatively over his jaw but before she reached his lips her fingers were suddenly gone and he was actually holding his breath, not sure what to expect next and she shocked the hell out of him as he suddenly felt her lips brushing over his.

He knew he'd promised her to not react in any way but he just couldn't help himself as his arm went around her waist, pulling her into his body and his lips opened under hers, his tongue darting into her mouth, tangling with hers.

"You promised." Emma said breathlessly as they needed to come up for air.

"You didn't actually believe I would keep my promise if you would taunt me like that, did you?"

"Not really."

"So this was your goal all along."

"Maybe."

"What are we doing, Emma?"

"I don't know." Emma said softly, leaning back in his arms to face him. "I have no clue, Killian."

Hearing his name coming from her lips made his heart skip a beat and not willing to deal with the feelings that suddenly rushed through his body, he yanked her back into his embrace, his mouth hot and demanding on hers.

But she didn't back down one bit, kissing him back with equal ferocity, matching the assaults of his mouth with the same passion and he groaned deep in his throat, lifting her up and Emma wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the cell, deliberately walking by the couch right in front of it.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to have you in there, love. I want to take you in the prison cell against the bars, with your legs wrapped tightly around me. I want you to hold onto the bars when I'll pound into you, when I'll give you exactly what you apparently seek so desperately."

His voice was husky with desire and his eyes were burning into hers, shots of electricity racing down her spine as his words conjured up images in her brain that made her body almost burst into flames.

"A pirate thing?" Emma whispered.

"No, this is just a thing between you and me. Because you need it hard and fast. I can see it in your eyes how much you want to lose control. With me."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Then it's my pleasure to fulfill your unspoken wish, princess." Reaching the cell, he put her back on the ground, leaning into her, his lips barely touching her ear as he whispered. "Take off your clothes, love."

He stepped back a few steps, shrugging out of his leather coat and his fingers went to his vest, working on the buttons and Emma could just stare at him, the realization what would happen here in a few minutes knocking the breath out of her and she averted her gaze to the ground, not sure if she'd really had the courage to go through with it.

"You are way behind, Swan." His teasing voice yanked her out of her thoughts and lifting her head, she met his eyes and wondered briefly how she should ever be able to get her breath back as she admired the planes of his chest and following the trail of hair down his stomach, her throat suddenly tightened as she saw his obvious arousal pressing against his leather pants.

His fingers were opening his belt swiftly and he popped the buttons of his pants open. She waited for him to push them down but he stopped to throw her a challenging look. "Do you wanna take it back?"

Her gaze dropped to the open V of his pants and heat shot straight between her legs. No she didn't want to take back anything; she just wanted to take him and all of a sudden all her doubts vanished and she almost tore her clothes apart as she got rid of them as fast as possible, only stopping when she stood only in panties and bra before him.

"Drop the rest, love."

"After you." Emma said firmly and Killian shot her a wicked smile, his lilting voice teasing her as he replied. "You sure you can handle it."

"Don't be all cocky. I'm sure I can handle your little pirate."

He pushed his pants slowly to the ground and straightened himself and one look at him made her actually question for a second if she could really handle it but then she met his eyes and the desire blazing out of them made her forget everything besides the unbearable urge to feel him in her. Her hands went to her back, unclasping her bra and letting it drop to the ground. Slipping her fingers behind the waistband of her panties she pushed them down as well, standing completely naked in front of him.

"Get over here." She croaked out hoarsely and he closed the gap between them, shoving her against the bars and a moan escaped her as he trailed his hand along her arm. Wrapping it around her wrist, he lifted her arm and pressing it against the bars he closed her fist around the metal, repeating the same with her other arm.

"Hold on tight, love." He rasped, his hand skimming over her hip to her back before his finger dug into her ass as he pushed her upwards and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Closing his lips over hers, he gave her another searing kiss before he leaned back, searching her gaze. "I'm gonna take you now."

Holding her breath Emma waited, feeling him pressing against her and with one swift move he pushed his hips forward, burying himself deep in her and the breath whooshed out of her on a strangled moan as he started to pound into her, taking her hard and fast, exactly like he promised and Emma almost drowned in the whirlwind of emotions that were racing through her body.

Her body screamed for the release, her hands tightened around the bars, her hips moved in the same frantic pace as his but suddenly he stopped and she opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus her gaze on his face what proved to be quite difficult since she was hardly able to see clearly.

"What?"

His hand went to hers and he loosened her death grip on the metal, pulling her arm down and laying it on his shoulder. "Wrap your arms around me, love."

Emma obeyed like she was on autopilot, tightening her hands around his neck as he carried her towards the couch and sitting down carefully, he pushed her knees back so that she was sitting on him, their bodies still connected. His arms encircled her waist, his mouth finding her erected nipple and sucking it in, he twirled his tongue around it, his teeth scraping tentatively over the turgid peak. After giving her other breast the same treatment he leaned back, his hand resting on her thigh.

"Ride me, love. I give you the control."

Staring at him dumbfounded for a few seconds, she needed a moment before her fogged brain was able to process his words and with a soft moan on her lips she started to move, letting him slip out of her before she pushed her hips back again, drawing him in.

Her breath came faster and faster, her thighs began to quiver but she couldn't stop, she was so close to her release that she could almost taste it and as if he could read her mind, he suddenly stopped her movements with his hand and standing half-way up he turned her around, laying her on the couch. Finding his place between her legs he pushed into her again, taking her with long and slow strokes, every thrust seemed to hit her deeper than the one before and she let herself get swept away by the waves of passion that crushed down on her until the ultimate wave hit her, her body convulsing under his as she came hard, her walls gripping him tightly as he kept thrusting into her, riding the orgasm out with her before he followed her over the edge.

They laid entangled on the couch afterwards, waiting for their breathing to slow down again while her bodies were trying to regain a semblance of function. Letting out a deep breath, Emma pushed herself up and slipped out of under him. Standing up, she walked over to the cell, picking up her discarded clothes silently.

He had followed her, putting on his clothes as well and when she saw him shrugging into his coat out of the corner of her eye, she turned to him, meeting his eyes for the first time, trying to ease the sudden tension between them with lighthearted conversation. "Since you didn't buy me a gift ..."

"I didn't know you expected me to give you one." Killian interrupted her.

"Well, you actually just gave me one." Emma replied quietly, nodding towards the couch. "What just happened ... I consider it your birthday gift to me."

"I was a gift?" Killian asked, tilting his head, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yeah, and let me tell you I had a lot of fun unwrapping that particular gift." Emma spoke, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her since she was actually quite thrown by the intensity of the sex they'd just had.

"What happens now?" Killian asked softly.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged her shoulders, walking towards the exit, turning around to him as she reached the corner. "Maybe I have to come up with some more anniversaries. I liked my gift. Might want to have it again."

"And who says I would want to give it to you again?" Killian said challengingly.

"Are you telling me you don't want to be my gift again?" Her eyes roamed over his body and lifting her eyes back to his face again, she threw him a smug grin. "What a pity! I was already looking forward to unwrap it again."

"I will just go now." Killian growled, walking briskly towards her, the leather coat flapping around his legs as he approached her and stopping directly in front of her, he leaned down to speak directly into her ear. "Before I'll drag you back into the cell and teach you some manners."

Not waiting for her answer he walked past her towards the door and he had almost reached it before Emma found her voice again. "Hook?"

As he turned around, she folded her arms over her chest, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "So, what's the verdict? Will I get my gift in the future?"

"Yeah, Swan." Killian said, shooting her a wolfish grin. "You'll get your gift in the future."

As the door closed behind him Emma slumped against the wall, leaning her head back and a silly giggle slipped over her lips as she realized that his completely unexpected visit had totally saved her day.

Best birthday present ever!

* * *

**I'm well aware that this might be a little out of character for Emma but that was the point. She had a draining day. She needed to keep up the pretense that she was enjoying what her family had planned for her birthday. She needed to smile and laugh even though she would have wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep the day away. **

**It was a rash decision, something she didn't really think about. Killian was there and she wanted him so she just took him. I actually like Emma in this 'I take what I want' mode. To quote one of my favorite lines of New Girl here. **

"**The best things in life happen when you are not thinking."**

**Yep, exactly. :-)**


End file.
